beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velio Invocateur
Velio Invocateur is a oc made by Kilokidz/firehyperking *the clones are himself btw* Made Velio weaker so the applied upgrades will work out for it as i keep saying *drastically* for it, and other stuff Moveset Second moveset Upgrades Increase Damage greatly and increase max of clones and staff points Decrease cooldowns drastically and increase more points you get from passive hits Increase Health drastically and be able to have lifesteal on your attacks at 15/15/15 *lifesteals don't change even at 50/50/50* Trivia The last name of "Invocateur" means summoner in French Probably a summoner with a weird sense of... robots... Relationships Every Elemental showdown member ???: was hired by the boss by litterly doing a magic show for fans about clones of himself Laura Rings: A friend of his that helps him with his magic tricks before they even were recruited to the tower.. as though Velio would never leave her behind on duty so he bring her in for the fun Amelia Dixon: was ran over by a car from this person, and was shocked to see this person in the tower Boss fight ???: You are facing... ???: Velio Invocateur... Velio Invocateur: how lucky.. you will be facing me the current host of it all.. Velio Invocateur: Well then let me test your strength.. Let the magic show Begin! After the battle: Velio Invocateur: wow you are very strong.. your probably a person who knows more magic then me.. Velio Invocateur: i shall not give up my spot tho... as i have to work for the boss.. ill join you tho just for the heck of it.. Console: Velio Invocateur have been added in your Character Roster ???: shameful magic show.. what a waste of money.. Boss moveset He will spawn with 412k hp and will gain 22k hp when a player is on the server, when he dies he will give 200k exp and 5mil gold Velio will summon alot of swordman clones infront of him and behind him doing medium dmg *every 2 seconds* Velio will summon lots of aoe blasts around him doing dmg *every 40 seconds* Velio will summon many mage clones from everywhere as the clones will shoot at the players *every 50 seconds* Velio will summon a rainbow missile at a player, if hit he will be locked on to them from above stunning them and shooting a giant laser on them doing huge dmg *every 60 seconds* Velio will have both his clone and robot with boards and they will hit a player giving velio more dmg *every 70 seconds* Velio will summon 2 clones with a hammer and they will target the players doing huge dmg *every 30 seconds* Backstory Velio was a magician at that time till he was convinced to join by his boss as a co leader.. hiring more members as time comes by.. he would do many amazing tricks hes a jolly fella with a brave heart when it comes with battling.. he never had a mistake on his tricks, but he soon hopes to be the best wizard in the tower.. Relationships He had a rough time finding members for the boss but he was able to gather some of them, and he still continues to look for more * Dwight * Zack Frostbite * Logan Aringon * Kesai Hyruma * Decios Arnington * Medic-o-nator * Mason Calvin (Rufu Beater Version) * Laura Rings * Thao * Kaz Arco * Soundwave * Jaylsa Alfrong * Cybron Manitel * Yume Aruku * Gen Stensil * Doppu * Still looking for more members please contact me first before adding... im looking at you kaden222 Heres my dics if you want to add a member here - GrandSunWizard#2854 Please contact me first before you do Secret People who he did not invite but are in the tower but velio never met them *Amelia DixonCategory:Elemental Showdown Member Category:Users of Helios Category:Rufu Beater Category:Submission Category:Characters Category:Male Characters